Punto Intermedio
by misssalace
Summary: Chika con su arma. Shito con su Katana. Michiru se quita los lentes, mira a uno y luego al otro, ambos la miran, sus voces se mezclan... y ella siempre está en el medio, pero no puede mirarlos al mismo tiempo. Chika/Michiru/Shito - For: HalliwellMB


**Disclaimer Applied. **PEACH-PIT (Banri Sendo y Shibuko Ebara) © Zombie-loan.

BreakableBird (nana-chan) © Michiru siempre dice el nombre de Chika primero y el de Shito después. Tomé la idea, pero Nana no va a matarme.

**Títle**. Punto intermedio. _Edición._  
**Pairing**. Chika | Michiru | Shito (¿es que no aman los tríos de tres?) :B  
by: Viry Mousy. | para: HalliwellMB

_

* * *

_

_¿Quieres no sentir que me has herido?_

_Cierra los ojos, finge que no me oyes. __Jamás lo haces._

_Así que solo rómpeme, ¿me oyes ahora?_

* * *

¿Cómo podría dejar de mirarte? Si tus colores me llaman. Oscilando entre la vida y la muerte, estoy yo, encuéntrame y devuélveme mi vida. Pero claro, tienes que estar tú o ya no podría vivirla.

* * *

**.**

Se llama punto intermedio.

Y está ahí para que no pierdas la cabeza. Y es literal aquí.

Es la fina línea entre el odio y el amor. La línea casi invisible entre la locura y la razón.

Ese límite intangible que no reconoces, por más que lo veas. Pero sabes que no debes cruzarlo, es lo que define lo bueno de lo malo. Pero, en el medio, en ese punto, uno no sabe qué es bueno y qué es malo. Qué es puro y qué es pecado. Qué es una locura y qué es algo lógico. Si odias o amas, no lo sabes, porque estás justo en el punto intermedio.

No era difícil adivinarlo, Michiru era ese punto intermedio. Ella era la línea, el límite, la oscilación entre una cosa y otra.

Chika, siempre siendo el extremo. El nombre que Michiru dice primero, titubeante, como si le costara empezar. Siempre, siempre es difícil empezar.

Shito, existente como el punto final. El segundo nombre que ella es capaz de pronunciar, pero en el que nunca se equivoca y menciona con seguridad. Porque claro, terminar, siempre, es más rápido. Lo haces y ya, dijiste todo lo que tenías que haber dicho.

Michiru, su mitad. Entre la locura y agresividad de Chika, su don de mando, _eres mi esclava_, obligándola a sonrojarse. Algo entre la pasividad intrínseca de Shito, sus largas miradas frías y la fijeza con que la observa, hasta que se le acelera el corazón.

Ambos la hacen dudar y Michiru jamás puede razonar con quien empezaría, con quien acabaría y quien se merece más atención. Porque, si se quita los lentes puede ver perfectamente los anillos alrededor de sus cuellos. Y no son bonitos. Pero aveces piensa que uno está más negro que otro, y sus cuellos son muy delgados, y sus rostros muy tristes. Y entonces ella se desanima y trata de sonreírle a ambos; aunque no sabe a quien hacer sentir mejor primero. Porque Chika parece no quererlo y Shito necesitarlo más que ninguno. Pero en el fondo Michiru sabe que Chika lo desea más, porque lo expresa menos. Y Shito lo insinúa mejor pero tal vez, sólo tal vez, lo requiere menos. Y Michiru piensa mucho en eso. Porque mira a uno y otro.

Ella no está muerta, ha estado oscilando entre la vida y la muerte como punto intermedio desde que los conoció. Y le gusta. Por una vez quisiera saber qué se siente estar muerto. Mira a Chika, su principio, y sabe que él no se da nunca por vencido… pero él está roto y sonríe, y gruñe, y codicia, y le llama esclava, y siempre la mira así.

Estudia a Shito, su final, y él anda a su lado sin detenerse, porque jamás se detiene. Pero no siente y Michiru a veces piensa que está más roto que Chika porque no finge estar bien. Y él no habla, y no los mira, y no sonríe, y solo se enfoca en lo que tiene que hacer.

Caminan juntos y Michiru finge mirar al frente.

A su derecha está Chika, porque Chika es el sol y está primero. Y Chika se ríe y mete las manos a sus bolsillos, y su cabello está revuelto. Negro, negro, luego gris y puntas despeinadas. Chika está siempre a su derecha; y dice su nombre primero, pero empezar le cuesta y jamás lo dice sin vacilar.

Con las manos en el pecho, Michiru aguanta la respiración. No se detiene, miente.

Shito va después. Y detrás. Y está un poco oscuro pero aún así, encantador. Su cabello se mueve con el viento, tranquilo; exactamente igual que él, con una mano laxa y la otra en su chaqueta. Y Shito mira al frente nada más, su mirada perdida, su pecho sube y baja, y Michiru lo mira más que a Chika. Y Chika mira como ella lo ve, y frunce el ceño, y siente el impulso de gritar y darle un golpe a Michiru.

Y lo hace, le golpea la cabeza mientras ella lleva las manos a la espalda. Y ella se gira, y se acaricia el golpe, y todo se detiene.

―¿A qué juegas, Akatsuki? ―dice Shito.

Chika le mira por encima de la cabeza de Michiru, claro, ella es más baja que ambos, y alza una ceja negra encima de sus ojos dorados.

―Déjame en paz ―responde Chika. El desafío le colorea las palabras.

Ellos se miran directamente. Mutuamente se desafían. Mutuamente parecen odiarse.

Y Michiru sigue entre los dos, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás para seguir su discusión. Y su corazón late con mucha fuerza, y siente que se va a morir. Pero no se muere, porque que su corazón se acelere no es suficiente. Entonces juega con sus manos.

―Chi…Chika-kun ―llama―. Shito-kun ―continua y repite su propio ciclo. Chika primero, y siempre es muy difícil empezar. Muy complicado, variado, e incluso hiriente. Shito al final, porque es más fácil y rápido terminar. Sencillo. Como un latigazo de dolor que no sientes de tan veloz que sucede.

Da muchos giros y ellos finalmente bajan la mirada hacia ella. Ambos le prestan atención al mismo tiempo y ella parece una frágil muñeca; con sus manos en el pecho, sus lentes en el rostro y detrás de ellos sus ojos de un pastoso color verde que… sinceramente es precioso.

―¿Qué? ―preguntan. Sus voces se mezclan.

Y Michiru no sabe qué hacer porque están los dos, y hablan, y no puede dejar de mirarlos. No puede, no puede. Primero mira a Chika, siempre primero a su derecha, al inicio de la línea. Sus ojos dorados le devuelven la mirada inquisitivamente y entonces, gira el rostro hacia Shito. Y Shito está ahí, a su izquierda, mirándola de manera tan fría como siempre, con sus ojos que parecen ser del color del vino.

Ella se queda callada, y como no soporta la tensión, los dolores que carga, baja la vista al suelo. Está fallando porque no puede.

―¡Habla, esclava! ―grita Chika y le palmea la cabeza otra vez. Porque a él le gusta hacerlo. Y por que ella es lo suficientemente baja como para que lo logre, le da un golpe en la cabeza y Michiru reacciona, y lo fija sus ojos en él.

―¡Hey, chicos! ―grita Yuuta, y los tres se giran. Verde y dorado y casi rojo, como los atardeceres, el sol que quema los bosques.

Uno, Chika. Dos, Michiru. Tres, Shito. Uno, dos y tres. Y Michiru es tiempo dormido entre los huecos. Es el dos, el dos de uno y dos y tres y el «esos dos, Chika y Shito». Y les falla. Imperfecta. No lo suficiente para ambos.

―A trabajar ―musita Shito y cruza un vistazo con Chika, es sólo entonces cuando Michiru puede prestarles atención. A ambos. Y sonríe, porque es solo entonces cuando ellos no se miran con odio, ni se gritan, ni se desafían. Porque son un todo y un equipo, y… cambian sus manos.

―¡Mi dinero! ―recita Chika con una sonrisa adorablemente feliz, mientras se envara junto a Shito.

Chika con su katana. Shito con su arma. Y Michiru se quita los lentes y mira a uno, luego al otro, y ellos corren hacia su destino. Y ella corre detrás de ellos.

Porque son uno, dos, y tres. Y Michiru siempre está en el medio. Pero no puede mirarlos al mismo tiempo.

**.**

Uno, dos, tres. Vamos, comienza y cuenta otra vez. Gira, mírame. Gira, derríteme. Gira, vuelve a empezar. ¿Es que no es divertido?

**.**

* * *

**author's note: **-suspiro- esto es especialmente para una chica muy particular. dedicada. enferma. hiperactiva. excepcional en mi vida. **HalliwellMB, **eh, ya ya, porque si uno dice algo más vas a matarme. Te deseo suerte, ahora que tienes un nuevo horario, espero coincidir contigo siempre. Estás loca, pero Hackett es mío &' esto es para ti, por siempre. GRACIAS por estar ahí, aquí y allá, tú en todos lados estás. eres grande y podrás muchas más cosas. Te amo, barrita de mantequilla [?]  
Éste fandom es uno de mis favoritos, aún cuando está tan muerto como un zombie (oh, chika akatsuki es TAN sexy). Necrofilia rules, don't you think? GRACIAS si te animaste a leer, no estaría de más un... comentario, ¿no?

Vamos, estoy en etapa de ediciones(:


End file.
